This invention relates to new and useful improvements in an apparatus arranged to dispose of waste products and at the same time use such waste products as a source of flammable oil and gas.
Various types of waste products when cooked release a flammable gas and/or oil which can be used as the energy source for motors, burners, etc. An example of a waste product that has had no large scale and successful recycling process comprises discarded vehicle tires. Even though such tires have completed their usefulness they still have an abundance of energy producing material in the carcass thereof. Steps have been taken to recycle them but as stated above they have not been recycled successfully, possibly in view of the pollution emitted when burning them, the difficulty in reducing them to a useful product by grinding or the like because of metal and fabric therein, and other reasons.